Shadows of Experimentation
by Ketchum Kid
Summary: A kind trainer, fresh off his championship in Kalos, discovers something that should not exist - a human that is also a Pokemon. Partnering with this unnamed girl, the trainer sets to uncover the mysteries surrounding her, only to discover a dark world of illicit cloning and experimentation, with a paper trail leading to only one man...


_This story is a bit of a homecoming for me. Way before Fanfiction, even before the first word was written into my first story, Deliverance from Evil, this was one of two ideas that I had kicked around for a while. The first idea evolved and changed into the now-defunct Pokemon World Series (as the idea simply became too big a task), but the second was much different. I had discovered Pokemorphs and the fan stories surrounding them about eight years ago. For all this time, I have wanted to put a venue for them in a story format. Now, I hope to achieve that._

_I envision this as touching the darker sides of the Pokemon world, which is to be expected with a subject such as this. It is not going to be like the cheery and bright DfE has for the most part, but more the darker aim that PWS was to lead into. I hope you all enjoy this prologue into what is to come in the future._

_ - Ketchum Kid_

* * *

**Prologue: Genesis**

Banks of lights flickered on, one by one, pouring artificial light into the room. As each bank turned on, it flickered, then shone brightly, illuminating row after row of empty, cylindrical tanks which lined the sides of the room, and formed aisles six tanks deep, and about a hundred long. The tanks were huge, large enough to fit a person inside of it with room to spare. Each was filled to the top with an unidentified liquid, bubbles traveling up the empty cylinders

Into this room walked Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. Clad in his orange suit and cream colored shirt, he walked slowly through the room, admiring the rows of tanks that stood before him. He smirked, and turned around, back towards the entrance to the room.

"Quite a collection of glass and liquid you have here, Dr. Idenshi," Giovanni remarked. The person in question stepped out of the entrance. He was a young man, no more than thirty years of age, with a clean shaven face and long, greasy brown hair that went to his waist in a ponytail fashion. His blue eyes showed the effects of long nights and little sleep, as they peered out from a pair of glasses. His labcoat, thrown over a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, fluttered slightly behind him as he walked up towards Giovanni.

"It is more than that, begging your pardon," Dr. Idenshi explained. "Each chamber has been fine-tuned to be heated at body temperature. The liquid inside the chambers is the same composition as those that you would find in the uterus of a female human. In short, we have created an artificial womb, for which to create life outside of the uncertainty of the human body." Giovanni nodded. While he did not understand the science behind it, he knew from experience that pressing a scientist for the details would only grant a larger explanation than was necessary. What he cared about was results.

"I will have to admit, what you have here is very impressive," the Team Rocket boss stated. "However, I remember you stating that there was a beneficial interest to me in funding your little science project. I fail to see what I stand to gain from your artificial life program, especially since we have a similar project of our own already."

"**We do know of your project to clone Mew, and it is vastly different from what we are doing here."** Giovanni and Dr. Idenshi turned back towards the back of the room, finding the source of the voice to be of a young woman, about the same age of Dr. Idenshi. She had curly dirty blonde hair, which fell down to her hips. She had no figure whatsoever, and was a few inches shorter than Dr. Idenshi, who himself was the same height as Giovanni.

"And who might you be," Giovanni asked, "and how do you know of our endeavor for Mew? I have yet to tell Dr. Idenshi of it."

"Forgive me for not greeting you at the entrance," the woman said, bowing. "I am Dr. Totsu. Dr. Idenshi and I were college classmates at Devon College of Science in Rustboro. As for how we know of your project, a certain scientist of yours came to speak at our college when we were in graduate school. When we expressed our interest in creating artificial life, he told us that a certain organization was trying to recreate the legendary Mew through cloning. When most of that organization disappeared a few years ago, we deduced that you were behind the disappearance."

"Ah yes," Giovanni replied. "I do remember that Blaine used to speak at several colleges and universities years ago. It was because of that that I discovered the certain organization that you are speaking of." Dr. Idenshi walked towards Dr. Totsu.

"Is she ready for display?" he asked. Dr. Totsu nodded.

"All scans and vitals are nominal," she replied. Then, looking at Giovanni, she motioned to the back of the room. "Follow us, please." The three walked to the very back of the room. On the right side of the room, the glass cylinders stopped, and a large long desk was set up; however, only one computer took up any space, with the rest of the desk empty and barren. Against the wall were more tanks. One of the tanks was full, and had a body inside of it; however the tank was darkened, and the figure could not be made out. Dr. Totsu headed to the computer, and began typing in commands. She finished, and pressed the enter key. The light in the dark tank was turned on.

Giovanni had to step back in surprise. What was in the tank was a person, a young girl to be precise. The girl was unclothed, with her long auburn body-length hair covering her form. It was not this that surprised the Team Rocket leader.

What he was surprised at was the ears and tails that stuck out of her body.

"What is this?" he asked, slightly confused, but more so surprised.

"This," Dr. Idenshi began, "is Experiment 001, Genesis. She is a Pokemon-human hybrid, which we've termed to be 'Pokemorph.'"

"Specifically, Genesis is a hybrid of a human and a Vulpix," Dr. Totsu clarified. "We spliced the genetics of the human embryo and the embryo of a Vulpix." Giovanni looked back at the tank. The dark red hair of Genesis floated away from view to reveal more of her form. Instead of having ears on the side, two orange-brown ears stuck out of her head. Six similarly-colored tails, which reached past her knees, protruded from the base of her back. Her skin had a natural auburn tint, except for the front area from her neck to her hips, which was a creamy white color.

"She displays all the characteristics of a Vulpix, despite being in the body of a human," Dr. Totsu continued. "We predict that she should be able to perform most Pokemon attacks and be able to evolve under the same conditions as their Pokemon counterparts."

"Under normal conditions, this would be treated as the scientific breakthrough of the century…" Dr. Idenshi stated.

"Under normal circumstances?" Giovanni repeated. Dr. Idenshi nodded.

"Both Dr. Totsu and I presented our research on cloning and genetic modification using Pokemon genes as our thesis papers in our last year of College," he explained. "We were promptly denounced, kicked out of college, and banned from working at most medical and research facilities. In essence, we were blacklisted."

"I'm not surprised," Giovanni stated. "Cloning and DNA manipulation are generally banned under the international Treaty of Altru. I am guessing that this is why you then came to me for assistance?"

"We know that you have the money and resources that any researcher would dream of," Dr. Totsu said. "We want you to help us fund our project, and in exchange, you get the privilege to use these clones as you please under the Team Rocket banner." Giovanni paused, thinking about the deal brought to him.

"And you are okay with this?" he asked the two researchers. "From what you have told me, I could create an army of these Pokemorphs to use for my bidding." Dr. Idenshi stepped forward.

"We consider our research to be a breakthrough in medical research," he declared. "Think of it; if we could insert the genetics of a Pokemon that could heal itself into a person who is terminally ill, we could save that patient. If it means tainting our hands to get to there, then so be it. You have the funds and personnel, sir; please, help us make our dreams a reality." Dr. Idenshi offered a hand to Giovanni. It took a few seconds to reach a decision, but soon the Team Rocket leader extended his right hand, and the two shook.

"Alright, Dr. Idenshi, Dr. Totsu. Team Rocket will fund your project. In addition, we will provide the necessary staff that you need to maintain the project."

"In addition, you will get preferential treatment on what will become of the Pokemorphs," Dr. Idenshi stated, smiling. "Thank you, sir! I predict that this will be a turning point in history that will bring even more greatness to all of us!"

* * *

_20 Years Later…_

She had no name, only a designation: 133077.

She had no home, no family, no friends.

She did not even have her memory, long lost in a mysterious event.

All she knew was what was necessary to survive. To survive meant to steal.

Unfortunately, she did not count on stealing from the head of the local Viridian City Motorcycle Gang.

"Hey, that hobo took my wallet! Get her!"

Running down the main streets of Viridian City, she was now being chased by a group of six leather-jacket wearing adults. She ran past store after store, hoping to find a way to lose her pursuers. At one point, she passed the large front window of a bookstore, and the rush of commotion on the street attracted the interest of more than a few people in the store. At last, she found a back alley that she could go through. She made a sharp right, and went through the passageway. A fork in the alleyway turned into another left turn, and the girl disappeared from view on the street.

**Snap! Snap!**

All of a sudden, a pair of vines whipped at the girl's feet. The vines tripped her feet, and she fell right to the ground, her grey cloak flying away from her body. She struggled to get up, before the culprit behind the vines – a Victreebel – stood in front of her.

"Hey, it's another one of them!" a gang member, who stood behind the Victreebel, exclaimed. Soon, other gang members caught up with her, including the gang leader.

"It's her again," the gang leader said, sighing.

"This is the third time this month!" one of the gang members stated.

"Should we dispose of her like the others?" another gang member asked. The gang leader shook his head. He stepped towards the girl, walking around her in order to face her.

"I don't think our contractor will mind if we let one of these runts to be kept for our own purposes," he stated. The leader squatted down, and ran a finger along the cheekbone of the girl's face. "Besides, after running into her so much, I've come of the opinion that this one's actually cute. We could use her as a 'leisure body' for all of us." This garnered a good laugh from the gang members. The girl began to look panicked, understanding that her freedom was almost certainly nearing its end.

"**Hey you!"** The gang leader turned his head up. Several of the gang members turned their heads too. The girl, too weak and weary to move, did not turn her head. Besides, she knew the type of person that was there. It was someone that had seen the commotion, and was trying to help break up the fight. This wasn't the first time she had seen someone try to help her, and they always do; she escapes while they get badly beaten up.

"Who are you?" the gang leader asked, getting back up. "What purpose do you have with the Birijian Gang?"

"What are you doing with that girl?" the person, a young adult male, declared. The gang leader chuckled.

"We're just getting back what this lowlife stole from us," the gang leader stated. "It's nothing that you would ever know about, so just move along like any normal citizen would do."

"Sadly for you, I'm not someone who will idly stand by while a crime is committed," the boy stated. "You'll have to answer to me!"

"Aw, does the little boy want to play hero," the gang leader mocked. "In that case, go, save the princess from the evil king. You'll just have to pass through all the king's men first." He snapped his fingers. The other gang members, eager for action, began to encircle the boy. The girl began to shudder, fearing the worst for the boy. She could not bear to watch.

"I wish I could join you for the fight," the boy admitted, "but I'm bad with punches. You'll have to face my friend instead!" Suddenly, the sun blotted out, a bright light shone, and the tale of the girl without a name and the Champion with a big heart began.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
